Stairway Through Betrayal
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Oliver discovers something about Enrique one day when his baby sister finds him on the streets when Johnny and Robert were suppose to be watching her. What are the outcomes of this? (enriqueoliver),(robertjohnny), (some enriquelori(OC))
1. Chapter 1

Silver:  Hello everyone!  I'm not dead!  Yay Now, I know I should be continue my MaRe fanfics at the moment, but this was really tempting to do!  This is…pretty much my first Enrique/Oliver and Robert/Johnny fanfic ;;

But, I've been reading a lot of fanfics of them, and I found this one fanfiction called Because of Me by Kawaii-Kirei, and it mostly inspires me to write this .  The plot may be similar to her fanfic, but watch out, I'm not a normal person .

**Note:**  The story is suppose to be English-speaking now  .  Can't have French, Italian, German, and Scottish be talking to each other and not understand any parts of it ;;.  Anyway, there's only one OC, which is my original character, Arika Angelique, and her last name is not known.

**Disclaimer:**  I do not own Beyblade or the Majestic.  The only thing I own in this fanfiction is my OC character, Arika Angelique.

**Summary**:  Oliver Polanski, a sixteen-year-old French boy, walks around his favorite spots on this one day.  His four-year-old adopted sister, Arika Angelique Polanski, accidentally wonders around by herself to find a little surprise.  When she finds Oliver, what are the outcomes of this stairway? 

Stairway through Betrayal 

Chapter 1:

By: Silver-chan 

! Oliver's P.O.V. !

_Mmm…nothing was better than the winds breezing through your hair.  Well…maybe nothing…but something._

_Yes, something warm…maybe you know.  If you don't, well…let's say that I "found" my perfect lover…_

Well…I can't say he's "perfect," but I just love him for himself.  And again, you may know him…but let's see. 

That person I love…is Enrique Tornatore.  Yes, the complicated Italian guy.  He's a little over a year older than me.  You see…we are not normal kids.  "Us" meaning Robert, Johnny, Enrique, and myself.  You see…we all met four years ago.  Our parents had a conference, and all four of us happen to be stuck with our parents, so we befriend with each other.

Well…except for Johnny, but he does have a "soft" heart sometimes!  It's true!

Anyway, out of my thoughts and into reality.

Here, in Germany, I'm walking through several different blocks.  I was looking around, seeing how I could be here, by myself, while Enrique said he had some other business to do.  I just didn't understand him…

Why did he want to do something without me knowing?

Well… one excuse I could think of was because Christmas was coming soon.  Well…in another 3 weeks I thought at least. 

As I was walking down through some corridors, I'm back into somewhat the area where Robert lives.  Yes, as normal, the four of us were home-schooled kids, but it seemed we're smarter than the average students and above average.

I looked around the place, and I thought I saw a glimpse of snow.  But…I was just imagining things.  I continued walking, clutching the thin jacket around myself.  I guessed I should have listened to Robert's advices, and bring that damn thicker jacket.

The breezy winds were now icy ones, spraying melted-cold ice shards attacking me.  I guessed I should be heading back.  It began to drizzle for a bit, and then, it suddenly stopped in a few minutes after I continued walking.

The hell…why the rain been like this you ask me?  The rain here just loved to confused people and the weather forecasters.  Well…I stopped for a moment, since the stoplight turned red.

I stared out onto the block where I was going to cross, and I see a little girl.  Hmm…there's something awfully familiar about that little girl.  The pale silver hair, layered at an early age, that very bright crimson-violet eyes…

I continued staring, and I couldn't believe what I just saw either.  The little girl was looking to see if there were cars coming, but I guessed she never saw that one that was coming.  Oh well…it's her lost…

…Wait just the goddamn minute!  That's my sister!!

"Ari-chan!"

Yeah, yeah, I know.  Why the hell am I using Japanese suffixes.  Here's an answer with a flashback of two years ago.     

**Flash back, Two years ago**

**(3rd person P.O.V.)**

****

"Robert!  Do you care to explain why we're here and not out there?!"

"Pipe down, Johnny.  Oliver's father and my father told us to stay at home today.  If not…I bare not say the consequences."

"It's alright with me!  I just don't want to make the fathers angry as hell."

"Enrique, you never liked any of our fathers anyway."

"Oliver!  That's not…entirely true…I think…"

"…I'm not asking Italian guy here why."

"So uncouth."

Just as the four of them finished talking, the doors were opened, and came in Oliver's father.  Unknown to the four, there was also someone else.

Mr. Polanski walked towards the four and stood still in front of them.  He felt a little sorry for making "his daughter" came to Germany all of a sudden.  Plus, she was having a hard time sleeping on the airplane.

"Robert.  Is your father at home?"

"Yes.  Upstairs, three doors to your right."

"Yes. Thank you, Robert."

Mr. Polanski felt his daughter clinging to his legs.  He patted the girl on the head and tries to nudge her to show herself.  Well…it wasn't working out well.  The girl just kept clinging to her father, and the four boys had no idea what was going on.

Oliver then spotted some pale silvery hair popping in and out of his father's pants.  He rose from his seat, the other three slightly confuse, and then looked behind his father.  What he saw, was about 3 feet (92 cm) tall, pale silver haired with light crimson eyes girl, wearing some sort of red/gold/black Chinese blouse with a Japanese-styled silver/red/gold skirt.  She looked up from where she was clinging to their father, shaking her head, and not knowing she moved away from the father.

"Wow…"

"Enrique, stop dazing.  Whose daughter is that?"

"Johnny…that's sort of self-explanatory."

Mr. Polanski smiled and shook his head at the same time.  He picked up the little girl, holding her like a mother would do to a baby, into a sitting position.

"Father.  Why have you not told me about her?"

Mr. Polanski smiled at his son.

"You see…your mother and I found her one day, sleeping on the bench at the park near where we lived.  She was severely injured, probably from a really bad orphanage, which doesn't take care of kids.  When I tried to reach out for her, she would try to run away from us.  Her mother had deep sympathy for her, so we took her in and adopted her."

"Mmm…my own baby  sister…what is her name?"

Mr. Polanski looked at the slightly scared eyes of her.  He smiled at her, and she smiled back, while her eyes turning back to its real color: violet with tints of crimson.

"She already had a first name, so we decided to give her a middle name.  Let me tell you first, we were even surprise that she had a little French in her.  She's half Japanese, quarter Chinese, and amazingly, quarter French.  Her name…is Arika Angelique Polanski."

The other three seemed to like the little girl.  Oliver smiled at her and lifted his arms out.  Mr. Polanski told Arika something.

"Arika, let aniki told you."

Arika shook her head.  Mr. Polanski chuckled slightly and  kissed her forehead.

"Father's got to go to a meeting with Mr. Jurgen (if anyone knows his Japanese last name, can you tell me?  Thanks for trying to help!).  Do it for your father."

Mr. Polanski fingered his daughter's hands. 

"Alright?"

It was a short silence, but Arika decided to do it for her father.  Mr. Polanski handed his daughter over to his son and watched to see Arika looking at him.

"Be good to the four of guy.  I promise, they won't hurt you."

Mr. Polanski placed his pointer on top of Arika's nose, and she giggled a little.  He smiled, and then headed to Mr. Jurgen's office.

Oliver, with his baby sister, walked over to the couch where Enrique was and sat down next to him.

"Arika-chan…you're really a cute baby sister.  Can you speak English, too?"

Arika nodded her head, but she doesn't seem to want to say anything.  Oliver carefully placed his hand on top of her head and slowly brushed her hair.  Meanwhile, Johnny and Robert were whispering about random comments, and Enrique was looking at Arika.

"Oliver, it's gonna take a while before she gets use to us."

"Maybe…but still, if she's my baby sister that I need to care for, that's what I'm here for."

Suddenly, Arika decided she didn't want to be left out of the talking, and since she was shy, her voice was a little cracked.

"A…ni…ki? …You…not…hurt Ari—ka??"

Oliver and Enrique was a little confused with her question.  Of course they weren't going to hurt her.  Then…that must have meant that something bad happened to her when she was a baby, not mature like she is now.

"Course not…I won't hurt you, and either will Enrique, Robert, or even Johnny."

"Oliver, you may want to take one name out of the list."

They looked over to Johnny, and he was boiling red from that little stupid comment.  Robert was trying to calm him down…but as we know, there's no stopping a hot-tempered red-head Johnny.

"Johnny.  Not here.  If you want to so badly, don't be anywhere near the house, you don't want to scare her again."

"Shn.  I know.  Arika needs time, but I'm not up with time right now."

Johnny took Enrique by the collar and dragged him outside of the door, probably torturing each other endlessly.

Robert moved aside to Oliver and looking into Arika's eyes.

"You're such a lucky kid, Oliver."

"Maybe…just hope she doesn't turn out bad like a certain person."

"You're just lucky he's not here right now."

"Da—rn right." (Oliver almost swore .)

Robert moved his hand and gently caressed Arika's cheeks.  Arika just froze a little, and then she slowly reached to Robert's hand.  She played with his fingers, finding a new way to play with people's hand.  He again moved his hand, so it's touching the top of her head.

"Arika-chan…I'm Robert.  Douzo yoroshiku."

There was a deadly silence for a few moments, but then Arika smiled, knowing that they would probably be nicer to her than the people back at the orphanage.

"Robert…sempai…Douzo…yoroshiku."

Oliver shook his head a little.

"Looks like she's going to be polite to everyone, especially  at this rate."

"Probably…but it's not her fault."

"Yeah…we'll see in the future…"

Oliver was glad that he finally had a sibling, regardless that she was adopted.  He guessed after that really long trip to Japan really paid off.  He learned another language, and he could make great use of it.

**End of Flashback**

I dreaded what was going to happen next.  I didn't want my baby sister to be dead just because she didn't learn of the traffic lights yet. 

Oh dear…she's walking towards me, waving her hand at me.  Suddenly, the car came speeding down the road!  It looked like the driver was preoccupied with the other person on the passenger seat.

Damn God, why the hell does it had to be MY sister on the road?!  Damn…I couldn't reach her in time either, or the both of us could be pancake!

As something…no…someone…that's it!  I saw someone running towards Arika, and he just pulled my sister back on time, before the car came speeding towards the STOP sign.  As soon as that was over with, the traffic lights turned green, and then I ran over to my little sister, and very surprising…

Kane was with her!  I remembered I met him that one day with Tyson when he visited us from America or some place.

I looked over to my little sister, and she was sniffling.  I guess she still wasn't sued to people saving her from accidents.

"Aniki!"

I bent down and opened my arms.  She jumped right into me, nearly making me fall to the ground.  I could tell Kane was having a nice moment staring at us.

"Oliver.  It's been a while."

"Yes, it has."

Arika looked at me, and then she turned to Kane.

**(Arika have some pronunciation problems, so I'll translate it in parentheses and it will be in bold so you don't have a lot of trouble finding it.)**

"Aniki…knohw'sh t'fish sh'tranger?"

**(Aniki…knows this stranger?)**

"Yeah, Ari-chan.  Greet him in English if you want to try."

I saw my little sister, still hesitating to greet people.  Well, she still has a long way to go.  I smiled at her, wanting her to greet Kane.  She finally complied and turned around to look at Kane.

"…Herroh.  My name ish Arika Angeripue Po'ran'shki.  Nike toh meet yoh'u."  **(…Hello.  My name is Arika Angelique Polanski.  Nice to meet you.)**

I saw Kane grinned at my little sister and reached out his hand to shake Arika's.  I was happy to know that Arika was getting a little used to talking with others.

"Nice to meet you, Arika-chan.  My name is Kane."

Her face was brightened a little, and I was glad.  By the way…I was wondering why was Arika by herself…wasn't Johnny and Robert supposed to watch her while I was gone?  And…what about Enrique?

"Well, Oliver, Arika-chan, I got to go back to my hotel.  It's getting a little late, but I'll tell Tyson and the others about your cute little sister."

He winked at me and waved good-bye to the both of us.

"Bye!"

"Bye-bye!"

I looked at her, surprised a little that she was doing the same things as me.  I put her down on the ground, letting her stand on her own two feet.

"Ari-chan.  Weren't you supposed to be at home with Johnny and Robert?"

She looked down at the ground.  I guessed she did go out by herself.  Then, I heard her spoke.

"Arika sh'aw Enripue reab'ing hou'sh'e and horrowed him.  He was'h wait'ing h'or sh'ohme'ohne, so'h I was'h rook'ing h'or yoh'u.  Johnny and Robert were pra'y'ing khess, sh'oh they didn't sh'ee me." 

**(Arika saw Enrique leaving house and followed him.  He was waiting for someone, so I was looking for you.  Johnny and Robert were playing chess, so they didn't see me.)**

Enrique?  Why was he waiting for someone?  …I know it wasn't me, but I could be wrong anyway.  But…I'm going to just check anyway.

"Ari-chan.  Do you remember where?"

I saw her point to the direction couple streets away.  Wow, she had really good memory.  I patted her head, and carried her to sit on the bench.

"Aniki's going to find Enrique.  Just wait here in case Johnny and Robert comes to find you, alright?"

She was looking really scared.  I could tell that she didn't want to be by herself, but I didn't want her to see what Enrique could be doing.

"Aniki…Ojisan Johnny…ish shka'ry!  He…yerr'ed at me, and I no kno'hw why?"

**(Aniki…Uncle Johnny…is scary!  He…yelled at me, and I don't know why?)**

I grinned a little, and I continued to pat her head.

"Don't worry.  I'm sure Ojisan Johnny didn't mean it."

"Proh'mish'e?"

She held out her pinky for the "pinky-swear."  I smiled and hooked my pinky with her's.

"Promise.  Now, let Aniki go and find Enrique, alright?"

She slowly nodded.  She really does bring the smile out of you.  I kissed her forehead, and I started to head towards the direction where Arika said he could be at.

I just don't understand…why did Enrique plan out something and leave me out of it?  It couldn't be friends…his only friends were the three of us…unless he was hiding something from us.

As soon as I got there…I saw someone that made me dread to not come here.  Enrique…waiting for someone else…and not me?!

Enrique…why…?

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= ! To Be Continued ! -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Yes, I know.  That was a really bad cliffhanger! ;;  What was Enrique doing?  Is Johnny and Robert going to find Arika-chan?  What in the hell is the authoress thinking?!

Mm…I don't know, we'll see .  Well, I hope you guys review .  If you review (if you have your email address at least) this fanfic, I'm going to send you reviewers a little gift from me .

(I just decided to do this from now on for reviewing my fanfics, that is, if you have an email address that I can find .)

**Note:**  In the flashback, Arika was speaking in a regular accent.  Yes, I noticed.  Let's think of it this way.  She was home-schooled at age 2, learning Japanese and English along the way, basically at the same time.  Since she was going to be a Polanski, her father wanted her to be best-educated in the family until the next generation, probably.         

 - That means, yes, Arika will learn to cook at age 3.  She wanted to be just like her brother, except she can't draw or paint well, so she's learning to play an instrument later on in the fanfic.  And…she won't be able to fly the blimp, cause she's afraid of heights.

Did any of you hate Arika-chan?  I thought I made her a little too adorable for Oliver ;;  Be sure to comment now .  I accept flames (friendly ones), constructive criticisms, and nice reviews telling me to hurry and update!

Anyway, thank you for reading the first chapter!  By the way, if anyone of you wants to open up a graphics site with me, be sure to email me about it .  I can't do a graphics site alone .

Jaa

{Ari-chan waving good-bye!}


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!! I remember I noticed some a little problems I made in the fanfic, so…oopies ;; **Let's pretend now that Enrique isn't "Oliver's boyfriend" yet! Well…let's say that Oliver thought Enrique was his boyfriend, but actually, Enrique didn't think Oliver was serious x.x. **That was a huge mistake I made ;;. Hopefully, if someone gets my butt of the chair and revise the chapter, I'll let you guys know .

**Reviews Reply:**

Kawaii Kirei – Hello! Glad you like my fanfic . I hope you got the gift from me . It's surprising that a lot of people liked Arika-chan ;; Oh well…I guess I didn't make her **overly-innocent**. Continue reading this .

Arika-chan: Ariga'tohu Goh'zaimashita, Kawaii Kirei! (**Arigatou gozaimashita, Kawaii Kirei!**)

Shaman Wolf – I'm glad you like the fanfic . Please do draw a picture for the fanfic, I would like to see what talented my reviewers can be . ::gets commanded to write more:: I'm writing, I'm writing!

Cyndaquil-babe – Well…you'll see whom Enrique is waiting for in this chapter . Thank you for that nice compliment on Arika . (It's hard to think of how Arika could talk ;; I had to write down some codes to translate it into "Arika-talking") ;; Anyway, have a nice reading session .

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or the Majestic. The only thing I own in this fanfiction is my OC character, Arika Angelique.

**Summary**: Oliver Polanski, a sixteen-year-old French boy, walks around his favorite spots on this one day. His four-year-old adopted sister, Arika Angelique Polanski, accidentally wonders around by herself to find a little surprise. When she finds Oliver, what are the outcomes of this stairway?

**Note: ** Okay…I lied again. There's going to be another OC right now, and you'll see why ;;. (By the way, I don't really like doing character bashing, unless it's a super-evil OC that I created XP.)

Stairway Through Betrayal 

Chapter 2:

**(Still in Oliver's POV till later)**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Last time in **Stairway Through Betrayal** -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I just don't understand…why did Enrique plan out something and leave me out of it? It couldn't be friends…his only friends were the three of us…unless he was hiding something from us.

As soon as I got there…I saw someone that made me dread to not come here. Enrique…waiting for someone else…and not me?!

_Enrique…why…?_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Why…are you waiting for that bitch?! She's useless! Both you and I knew her, and she's only been a bitch, no matter what! Why…why the change now…?

In front of our eyes is a cousin of Mariah's. (Yes, the pink-haired freak from Season 1, but I'm not complaining that she might be a freak ;.)

What's the change now, Enrique…? Mariah's cousin tried to break the four of us apart and nearly made us give up the chance of a lifetime for friends…

_She's such an evil bitch…but I'm worried if I mention her as a "bitch" to Enrique now, he's going to slap the hell out of me…and damn! If you ever made Enrique just as mad as Johnny, you'd regret it._

I saw that "miss-little-perfect" outlook she had made on herself. It made me felt disgusted to tell you the truth. For one thing, I noticed something in Enrique's eyes when he saw her figure. It's like he's watching porn all over again, and I actually tried to get him off with it!

I figured he still might be straight…but I didn't know he was going to go out with that freak of nature, after all the hard times she had pulled on us!

"So, Enrique-kun! You want to go on our date yet?"

…_The…The…The-fuck! He…made a date with that bitch?! But…isn't he supposed…to…to be my…boyfriend…?_

_In my conscience, it's saying that he didn't believe that I was serious…but actually…I was totally serious…about this…?_

"In a minute, Lori. Umm…by the way, are you…still….-single? We'd been out with each other for almost a month…so I was thinking…if you wanted to be a "real" girlfriend with…me?"

That was when it shattered my heart completely…Enrique…you…you were technically…cheating on me…

_I thought I could trust you forever…but you'd been lying to me…all this week. You said that you had to do some important business back home…but it looked like…you were lying to me…and to Johnny, Robert, and Ari-chan…_

_I can't go on like this any longer…but I was tempted to hear…what were the answers…_

"Love'ta Enri-kun! You just blow myself a'way and I just wanna eat, ya, up!"

I heard Enrique laughing like hell… 

_People say that I'm really talented and artistic…but this is the end of the line. I don't…stand a chance to be with him anymore…all of my dreams of being with him…were just big chunks of crappy love…_

"Great! Now that it's official, how about a little smooch for me?"

I felt my tears running down my cheeks. I couldn't stand it anymore! I…just have to be by myself right now! But…my legs weren't responding. They wanted to listen to proof…Proof that Lori and Enrique were "going at it."

"Enri-kun! Course you can! Here."

What I saw next…was not a very nice vision. Lori had her hands running all over Enrique…his perfect body…and he had his hands entangled into that evil-snake-like hair of hers.

Then, I felt a little raindrop on my hand. And…my tear drops were mixing with it. Now…since I got my proof…my legs ran as quickly as they can…to somewhere that I was not aware of yet…

Somewhere…where my heart can stop feeling this pain…this pain…of how Enrique was…technically cheating on me…after all that time…

I don't think…I can trust him anymore… 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

(3rd POV)

Arika was waiting on the bench, where she was instructed to by her aniki.

"Aniki…"

She was a little worried. Her aniki's face was paled when she mentioned about Enrique.

'It was an accident…that I saw Enrique-san there…'

She was shivering a little, due to her sleeveless Chinese dress, and the fact that she was wearing sandals.

"It'sh koh'rd…Aniki…Aniki wa doko desu ka…"

(**It's** **cold…Aniki…Where is Aniki?/Where are you?**)

She cuddled herself into a ball on the bench, hoping that Oliver could come back and bring her back home. Another hope she had was that Johnny and Robert were trying to find her.

She couldn't help it…but she was shedding tears. It was getting really cold, she was missing her aniki's presence, was yelled at by Johnny, and was getting pretty lonely.

"Preash'e…sohme'ohne hind me…"

(**Please…someone find me…**)

And just her luck, it was beginning to rain. She was crying a little more, but you can't blame her. She's only four years old, and she didn't have a great life in the beginning.

"Robert-sempai! Johnny-sempai! Gomen nasai! Preash'e kom'e…preash'e…"

(**Robert-sempai! Johnny-sempai! I'm sorry! Please come…please…**)

She was starting to sniffle, and her tears were running down a lot. She wished she had some tissues to swipe her nose…but she never knew what was going to happen.

Just as soon as she was thinking there was no more hope, she heard someone calling her.

"Arika-chan! Doko e?!"

"Arika! What the hell are you!"

(Yes, Johnny just had to swear ;; The two team members were looking for her for over half an hour.)

She got off the bench and ran towards the corner of the street to look at the other side, and she saw Robert. Well…only Robert, because Johnny took a different turn ;;.

"Robert-sempai!"

She ran towards him and clung onto his leg. Robert didn't notice that she was running towards him, and he felt an enormous amount of new weight on him. He then put his umbrella over the both of them and smiled.

"Arika-chan. Johnny and I were worried about you! Where have you been?"

Arika was looking down at the ground. She didn't want to respond to him, because she knew that if she answered, she's going to be in **BIG** trouble.

"Hey, Johnny!! Arika's here with me!!"

Arika saw a shadow moving towards the both of them and guess what?

…It was Johnny of course!

"Finally! Arika Angelique Polanski, you could have gotten hurt running away like that!! If that happened, your father would be pissed off so directly!!"

Yes, the hot-headed Scottish was pretty hot-headed right now, even in the rain! Arika, again, was getting scared of Johnny, so she clung to Robert's leg a lot more "clingier."

"Johnny! Don't be so hot-headed right now. She's getting scared."

Robert looked down at Arika. He could see that she was still crying a little.

"Don't worry. Jon-ji-san isn't mad at you. He was just worried that you might have been hurt."

He handed Arika a handkerchief, and she accepted it. She blew her nose, and then looked up at Robert.

"Gomen nasai…gomen."

She kept bowing over and over to both Johnny and Robert. It was getting a little annoying for the both of them, so Robert decided to ask about Oliver.

"Arika-chan. Have you seen you aniki and Enrique?"

Arika nodded her head.

"I tor'd aniki enri'pue was'h o'wer there, but it'sh been a loh'ng time shink'e then."

(**I told aniki Enrique was over there, but it's been a long time since then.**)

Robert looked at Johnny. He knew that if that was to happen, Oliver could do something very drastic that even none of them would want to know.

"Johnny. Take Arika home, and I'll find Oliver and Enrique."

"What?! Why not vice versa?!"

"…Would you want to carry Oliver home if something's not right?"

Robert looked at Arika, hoping that she didn't know what was going on. He didn't want her to be stuck in her aniki's business, and he wouldn't want her to be worried about Oliver.

"Just do it, Johnny. I'm going to look for Oliver."

Before Johnny could say anything, Robert ran off to the next block to look for Oliver. Arika was a little uncomfortable with Johnny ever since they first met. She was always intimidated by Johnny, so she didn't say anything.

Johnny just shook his head and walked down the street with Arika following behind. Both didn't say anything for one reason because of fear and one reason because one just wants to enjoy silence for once.

However, as Johnny and Arika turned from the corner of the block about to cross the street, Arika lost her balance because her body felt really numb and cold. Her vision fading as well with the feel of icy glaciers freezing her skin. She fell into the large puddle behind Johnny, luckily her arm breaking her fall from any serious damages.

Johnny heard and felt the splash, so he turned around to find the little girl unconscious.

"Great…just my day! Robert beat the hell outta me at chess, she runs away at this time of hour, and now, here she is! Cold as ice and unconscious like she's dead."

Johnny picked her up and lifted her on his shoulders. For some small reason, he just couldn't let someone's little sister die right there.

"Someday, this girl will be a lot more troublesome than someone I will ever know."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Oliver, winding up at the lake that he found when he first visited Germany, was glaring at his own reflection. Though, in his mind, it wasn't his own reflection, but the reflection of the "couple" he spied on.

'_I hate you, Lori! You tried to break the four of us from ever becoming friends, picked on me because I seemed such a girl, and now, you stole my love interest…_'

In fact, he envied Lori for taking Enrique's heart, though he knew that she would eventually break Enrique's heart into million pieces. For now…he could only think of one thing to do…

And it's not something anyone wanted him to do… But all he thought of how the world would be better off without Oliver Polanski… He was thinking…no one would ever love him the way he loved Enrique… 

And he bets in his mind…Enrique wouldn't even give a damn about him if he spent all his time with Lori.

"Enrique…I would always care and love you…but you don't seem to need it…"

His heart was shattering, and his eyes were dreaded with tears of sorrow and depression.

"Please don't let anyone find me here…"

And with that, Oliver's vision became blurry due to lack of food for the day, falling into the deep ends of the lake. His grip on the mini picture he took with Enrique and himself…slipped off his hands and gently fell on the ground while his body sunk into the lake.

==…==

After another five to ten minutes, Robert arrived to where Oliver "was," finding nothing that belonged to Oliver yet.

"…I know Oliver's got to be here. This is one of the only places he actually loved to go every single day!"

Robert looked around the area. Just when he was going to go elsewhere, he found that picture that slipped off of Oliver's hand.

"Wait…this got to be Oliver's! I would know that Oliver loved to keep this picture around him. Uncouth…"

Robert took off his jacket and dove into the lake. He knew that the lake was pretty damn deep, but he got to find Oliver, no matter the consequences.

'He's been there for all of us…so I'm not letting him run away this easily!'

After a while, he finally found a body down on the ground and hurriedly swam up to shore. He finally got out of the water, breathing continuously for a few seconds.

"I'll ::breathe:: be damn ::breathe:: if ::breathe:: you ::breathe:: give up ::breathe:: that easily!"

He leant over Oliver and placed his ear where Oliver's heart should be.

"Damn…it's fainting…and he's not breathing. I can't believe I'm doing this, but there's no other way."

He was pretty damn lucky that he knew how to perform CPR on him.

(Skipping the CPR part) (One reason, I don't really want to have a Oliver/Robert right here, and I forgot how to describe it --- learnt CPR in 5th grade)

After his last try, Oliver started to spit out water from his mouth. He had woken up, but as soon as he felt the waters out of his lungs coming out, his head was hurting, so he lied back now.

"Oliver. You had me worrying there for a while. I can't believe I did that."

"…Thanks, Ro---bert."

Oliver had fallen asleep again, leaving Robert to carry him to his house.

"Oliver…what happened back there…"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- To Be Continued -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Silver: Hello everyone! You enjoyed that chapter? Sorry it revolves mostly on minor details if you call it that ;;. By the way, thanks for the reviews! I certainly hoped more people enjoyed this chapter!!

Anyway, I want to give a shout-out to Kawaii-Kirei!! Happy Birthday!!

(Mine is coming up on the 24th of this month . Four days after K.K.'s )

Thank you for reading, and please review this chapter !! With that, have an extremely nice day from yours, truly!!

-=-! Silver-chan !-=-


End file.
